Mew
|textcolor = black |name = Mew |jname = (ミュウ Myuu) |image = 151Mew.png |ndex = 151 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = MYUU |hp = 100 |atk = 100 |def = 100 |satk = 100 |sdef = 100 |spd = 100 |total = 600 |species = New Species Pokémon |type = |height = 1'04" |weight = 8.8 lbs. |ability = Synchronize |color = Pink |gender = Genderless }} Mew (Japanese: ミュウ Myuu) is a -type Mythical and Legendary Pokémon, and is the last Pokémon in the Kanto Pokédex. Unlike any other Pokémon, it has the ability to learn every TM and HM except Draco Meteor. Mew does not evolve into or from any other Pokémon; however, its DNA was cloned to create Mewtwo. It was the last Pokémon in the Pokédex until Generation II was released. Appearance Mew's appearance is that of a pink cat-like Pokémon with large feet, blue eyes, small pointed ears and a long, skinny tail. It is covered with a layer of fine pink hair, only visible with the aid of a microscope. It has short arms with three fingers on each paw. Special abilities Mew has the Ability Synchronize. This ability allows it to pass on any status problem, except Sleep and Frozen, to its opponent. This ability also raises the encounter rate of Pokémon with its same nature. Additionally, it is said that Mew's DNA possesses the genetic composition of all existing Pokémon species, thus allowing it to use all known Pokémon techniques. Also, as shown in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, it can change into any Pokémon using Transform. It changed into Meowth, Ho-Oh, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Aipom, Treecko, Taillow, Mime Jr., and Pichu. Mew has also shown its ability to Levitate, create force fields, and change its form into any existing species of Pokémon. It is a very versatile and powerful Pokémon. Appearances In the anime Mew has been featured in several Pokémon movies, having a large role in most of them. Mew first appeared in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back or Pokémon the First Movie, and fought with Mewtwo. Mew's second movie appearance was in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, where a different Mew from the first movie takes Meowth and Ash's Pikachu to the Tree of Beginning. Mew has also made appearances in other movies. Mew has been shown several times though in the TV series anime. Mew is in the opening theme of the Pokémon anime series, and it was featured in the TV Movie special Mewtwo Returns, during a flashback sequence of Mewtwo's. In the episode A Lean, Mean, Team Rocket Machine, it appears in one of Meowth's boss fantasies, along with Celebi, Phione, Manaphy, and Jirachi. It appears as a mirage Pokémon in the special The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. In the manga The first legendary Pokémon that Red saw was Mew; he tried to capture it, but due to his lack of experience he was unable to catch it. In the Emerald arc, Emerald used soil from Mew's birthplace to calm down all the rental Pokémon as Mew had the DNA of all Pokémon. Game info Game locations |redblue=Mew Glitch |rbrarity=One |yellow=Mew Glitch |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Time Capsule |gsrarity=None |crystal=Time Capsule |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Faraway Island |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=My Pokémon Ranch |dprarity=One |platinum=My Pokémon Ranch |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Mystery Gift, Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries | redblue=So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide.| yellow=When viewed through a microscope, this Pokémon's short, fine, delicate hair can be seen.| gold=Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it.| silver=Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques.| crystal=Because it can learn any move, some people began research to see if it is the ancestor of all Pokémon.| ruby=Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.| sapphire=Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.| emerald=A Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.| firered=A Pokémon of South America that was thought to have been extinct. It is very intelligent and learns any move.| leafgreen=So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide.| diamond=Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon.| pearl=Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon.| platinum=Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon.| heartgold=Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it.| soulsilver=Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques.| black=Because it is able to use every move, there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon.| white=Because it is able to use every move, there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon.| }} ''Super Smash Bros. Mew has been a featured Pokémon in every one of the ''Super Smash Brothers games. In original Super Smash Bros., a Mew will fly up without affecting the battlefield. In Super Smash Bros. Melee there is a 1 in 251 chance that a Poké Ball item contains Mew, and if this is the first time the player sees it, they will get an "achievement" after the battle. While it does not attack, the player receives 10,000 points after the battle is over. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it may even leave the player with a CD, a rare item that unlocks additional music in the game. Also, like in Melee, if it is the player's first time seeing Mew, they will get a "Notice" record from encountering him. This can be viewed later, along with the date and time the player received it. Sprites |number = 151 |rbspr = Spr_1b_151.png |yspr = Spr 1y 151.png |grnspr = Spr 1g 151.png |gldspr = Spr 2c 151.gif |gldsprs = Spr 2c 151 s.gif |slvspr = Spr 2s 151.png |slvsprs = Spr 2s 151 s.png |cryspr = Spr 2c 151.gif |crysprs = Spr 2c 151 s.gif |rbysapspr = Spr 3e 151.gif |rbysapsprs =Shiny mew emerald sprite.gif |emeraldspr = Spr 3e 151.gif |emeraldsprs = Shiny mew emerald sprite.gif |frlgspr = Spr 3e 151.gif |frlgsprs =Shiny mew emerald sprite.gif |dpspr =DPPtMew.png |dpsprs = Spr 4d 151 s.png |ptspr = DPPtMew.png |ptsprs = Spr 4d 151 s.png |hgssspr = Mew HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Mew HGSS.png |Iback = Spr b g1 151.png |IIback = Spr b g2 151.png |IIbacks = Spr b g2 151 s.png |IIIback = Spr b g3 151.png |IIIbacks = Spr b g3 151 s.png |IVback =Spr b g4 151.png |IVbacks = Spr b g4 151 s.png |bwspr = Mew BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Mew BW.png |Vback = Mew Back BW.png |Vbacks = Shiny Mew Back BW.png }} Origins Mew's name likely has to do with the onomatopoeia for a kitten's cry, referring to its cat-like appearance. Gallery Awesome Sir Aaron.png|Mew (anime) Mew.gif Mew 15.jpg 5555.png|Mew's original artwork MewOpening.png|Mew seen in the Opening Theme Song. Trivia *Mew was the very first Pokémon trademark ever to be applied for and registered. *Although it can learn all moves, Mew can't learn powerful and rare moves such as Blast Burn, Judgment, and Freeze Shock, mainly because some moves are to be learned by a specific Pokémon, and Mew cannot learn them under a specific condition. *Mew's gender has been a subject of debate for some time. Officially, Mew is neither; however, in various media such as the films and television series, Mew is described as mother. That it gave birth to Mewtwo (as described in the video game series) isn't in a literal sense. Mewtwo was created from Mew's DNA; thus, Mew could be considered Mewtwo's "parent." In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure, it is referred to as a "he". *Mew is the very first pokemon, Mew created Arceus. *It is one of only two Pokémon able to learn Transform, the other being Ditto. This also supports the fact that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokemon. *Based on scales, Mew has the longest tail in relation to its own body. This does not include snakelike Pokémon such as Ekans, Arbok, and Seviper. *Although having lower stats than Mewtwo, in the anime it is shown to be just as powerful, if not more powerful, than its clone counterpart. *In Japan, a pink Nintendo DS was released with Mew on it. *In Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow you cannot complete the Pokedex without doing the Mew Glitch. *Mew was the first Pokémon introduced who is not legitimately obtainable in the main series. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon